Small Confrontation
by Kaidan
Summary: This is my very first (and so for my only) fic. It was written some time ago so be gentle on the reviews. It's kinda graphic so I slapped a PG-13 rating on it.


Hey everyone! I wrote this some time ago and only recently revised it. It was originally part of a paper I did for English on video games and violence. Got a pretty decent grade actually. Anyway, read on, enjoy. Feel free to review. I would love to know what you guys think of my work.  
  
Also I want everyone to know that while I did try to score a date with Claire I do now own her. She and all her likeness belong to Capcom. And zombies...well...I'm not really sure if any one person owns them, but I claim my hard working white collar zombie. He's in a league of his own anyway. -------------------------------------------------------------------- -------- --------------------------------------------------  
  
The date is October 3, 1998. The moon is full and the only sounds are that of the soft moans of the rotting creatures and the creak of a once glamorous wooden door. The splintered wood, apparently from being clawed at by something, swung open to reveal a strapping young brunette. The woman stepped into the moonlight the made its way into the room through a convenient skylight located squaring above the middle of the room. The light danced on the floor tiles casting a mild glare all around. The girl, Claire as she is better known, had her mid-back level hair tied up in a ponytail. Earlier it had almost cost her her life by getting caught in a window. Luckily she was one of a very slim number left in Raccoon City. While she was glad no one saw her looking like a fool at the same time she was more than slightly depressed. All those people...murdered. She tightened her grip on her metal savior; a Remington twelve gauge shotgun.  
  
Upon stepping into the light her angelic features were shown in glimmering detail. She hadn't even taken a full step when she her it. It was the now unmistakable cry from the wretched monsters that had overrun her childhood home. It took a fraction of a second for Claire to take her new guest into her mind. It appeared to be an office worker...or was one at some point. It wore a tattered white-collar shirt, complete with tie. Gaps of skin were missing all over its once human body. It wasn't long before the adolescent knew what she had to do. Claire stepped back and unloaded a shell into the creature's lower ribs. It merely staggered back at the force of the shot, not noticing the flaming hole in its gut. Once its balance was regained it continued its lust for flesh, Claire's flesh. Arms raised it lurched closer,stretching, reaching for the girl's soft skin. The stench it gave off nearly made Claire vomit. With each slow step dark liquid escaped from its newly vented chest. The juices splattered against the tans tiles in brilliant pools of black and crimson. With the distance closing on her faster than she had realized, the girl knew she had to do something soon. She unsheathed her combat knife and drove it into the fiend's left arm. Oblivious to the pain it just received, the monster continued to lurch forward. Claire drew back. With a simple swish of her dagger the creature's left limb was laying, helpless, on the smooth ground.  
  
Claire let her mind catch up with her for the first time since she had entered to the room. Without hesitation, she unleased a second shot, this time into the monster's forehand. Less than a second later, the zombie's entire head exploded in a mass of decayed tissue and red-stained chips of bone. Claire's stomach knotted in disgust as the decapitated creature slouched forward, dispensing its vile drink within inches of her brown boots. After allowing her lunch to settle, the young girl decided to move on. The zombie twitched as the girl attempted to lift her slender right leg over it. Without pause the headless creature reached out with the only arm it had left. Claire jumped back in horror and drove her left heel in the monster's back, caving in what was left of its chest. After a short spasm, it stopped moving. The youth shuttered, sighed, and prayed that that was the last...thing she would see. 


End file.
